1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertebral surgery instrument used in a spinal operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, vertebral fixation devices are known that are provided with a vertebral implant that holds a fixation rod for fixing a plurality of vertebrae to each other, and an extender for use as a retractor that is attached to the vertebral implant to widen an incision. With such a vertebral fixation device, a plurality of vertebral implants are respectively implanted in the vertebrae, and then the fixation rod is inserted into slits in the implants so as to span the implants. Then, the fixation rod is fixed to the vertebral implants by set screws, and thus the plurality of vertebrae can be fixed to each other. In a spinal operation, of a plurality of vertebrae fixed to each other in the above-described manner, a vertebra that is the target of the surgical operation is subjected to a predetermined treatment.
Also, an instrument disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4574931 is known as an instrument for correctly inserting the fixation rod into the slits in the implants. With a pivot arm of this instrument that is swingably fixed to a base end side of an anchor extension (extender), the fixation rod is inserted into the slits formed in a plurality of anchors (vertebral implants) so as to span them.